


Time is the Enemy

by CaNiTOuCHyoUrMaNgoEs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar)-centric, F/M, Katara (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaNiTOuCHyoUrMaNgoEs/pseuds/CaNiTOuCHyoUrMaNgoEs
Summary: The hundred years spent in the iceberg did more damage to Aang than he originally thought. How will he, as well as those around him cope with the revelation of his impending death as he lives out the remainder of his days.Kataang- sad, fluff
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Death’s door

It started just before his sixteenth birthday. Aang began to notice himself tiring out faster. Training became more difficult as his stamina began to deteriorate. He lost count of the times he had to reassure the love of his life his sluggish movements were a direct result of the endless peace meetings. While the young airbender knew this was true to some extent, he also knew it wasn’t the full truth. 

Aang was dying. 

He couldn’t stop his mind from replaying this thought over and over, while his unfocused eyes stared blankly ahead. On instinct rather than any sort of conscious thought, his hand found its way into his pocket, tracing familiar etchings on a cool stone. By now, the comforting movement had become a habit to the young airbender, as he once again found himself thinking of his impending fate.

He wasn’t afraid of death's door. Rather, he found himself afraid of what would happen to everyone he held dear after he crossed the threshold. He was young. Barely a man. He had everything to live for but no way to stop the inevitable deterioration of his health. It’s the natural circle of life after all. Biologically, Aang is older than most people dare to dream of becoming. 

However, this didn’t stop the rageful storm from brewing in his mind. ‘It isn’t fair,’ he thought, clenching his jaw tight. ‘The hundred years shouldn’t count. I want to live. I need to. For them. For her.’ With that thought, he clenched his hand around the pendant residing in his palm, desperately trying to hold on forever, while simultaneously willing himself to let go.

* * *

“So, when are you going to pop the big question?” Sokka asked curiously.

Confused, the air bender simply looked at his friend as he stared nonchalantly at the ceiling from his furs. It was night, but both boys found sleep difficult to obtain. They were forced to share a room when they stayed at the South Pole because Aang was forbidden from sharing with his girlfriend for the sake of her propriety. Although, Katara was quick to voice her opinion at the ridiculousness. Arguing that it’s not only a sexist notion, but that they ‘slept near each other all the time during their travels,’ and ‘for the love of the spirits, Aang is a monk.’ However, Sokka was quick to refute by pointing out the blatant fact that Aang was also her boyfriend and they ‘weren’t kids anymore.’

“What question?”Aang responded after a moment of careful consideration.

“You know…when you're gonna ask her to marry you. We’ve all been waiting, Katara especially.”

“Oh,” he started. Before his mind could start spiraling, he continued, “I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean, ‘I don’t know’?” Sokka said frustratedly as he began angrily gesturing with his hands. “You just turned sixteen, what are you waiting for?”

“It’s complicated,” the airbender said vaguely, further angering the warrior.

“No, it’s not,” he responded simply. “You love her, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Aang answered quickly, staring blankly at the ceiling as all the emotions he’s tried to bury in the past couple months began to bubble to the surface.

“Then what’s the issue?”

Backed into a corner like the frightened animal he was, Aang admitted something he never thought he’d say out loud. “I’m dying,” he whispered softly, tears welling in his eyes at his confession. 

“Yeah and I’m a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings,” Sokka scoffed. “You know that’s a distasteful lie to use as an excuse for stringing my little sister along.”

“I’m serious Sokka. I’m dying and there’s nothing I can do.” The young airbender vaguely registered the boy sitting up, staring at him astounded. 

Sokka stomach churned upon seeing the far away look on the usually cheerful boy, proving he was serious. ”You’re… _dying _?” Sokka whispered, afraid speaking it aloud would somehow make it more true. At the airbenders slow nod, his head began to fill with more questions. “Why? How do you know? Does Katara know? Are you sure?”__

____

“My body is slowly deteriorating because of the iceberg. I’ve looked in all of Katara's medical books, I can’t find anything that could stop it or even slow it down. My body is ageing and there’s _nothing _I can do,” his voice sounded distant, like he wasn’t even in the room at all. “Please,” he looked towards the boy he always thought of as a brother as he began to plead. “Don’t tell Katara. She doesn’t know and I don’t want her to. I...I don’t think she could handle it.”__

____

____

____

“She’ll find out eventually,” he started, as his mind continued to play catch up with its new discovery. “It’ll be worse if she knows you hid it from her.” Sokka watched as the young airbender tore his gaze away from his all too familiar eyes, looking back towards the ceiling. 

____

____

____

“I know...I...just,” he began, unsure of what words could convince the warrior to keep his secret. “Please, just let me tell her when the time is right,” he finished.

____

____

____

“Okay. But try to make it soon, she deserves to know,” he said, respectfully backing off as he laid back down on his furs. “You know she would say yes. Even if she knew,” he added as an afterthought.

____

____

____

“I know,” he stated simply. He rolled onto his side facing the wall, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. “That’s what I’m afraid of,” he whispered to himself before darkness took hold of him.

____

____

____


	2. Oogies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara go penguin sledding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the updated version. If you read the other one, it’s unnecessary to read this unless you want to. I basically filled in the missing scenes from before.

“Hey sweetie,” Aang greeted as he slowly slid his arms around his girlfriend from behind. Smiling, Katara turned her head to give him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Hi,” she responded, giddy from the butterflies still fluttering in her stomach. Turning back to preparing lunch, she asked, ”How were your meetings?”

“They went well. Although, I have a feeling it’s because the chief likes me,” he joked.

“I hope so,” Katara started. She put down the knife she was holding before turning around in her boyfriend's arms. Now staring at his face she marveled at how much he’s grown since they found him. What once was a child had grown into a young man. Quite literally too. He now stood a head taller, forcing her onto her toes as she leaned in for another kiss while whispering, “you are going to be his son-in-law one day.” 

Noticing him visibly stiffen at her words, Katara pulled back before their lips could meet. Realizing her mistake, she hastily attempted damage control, “I'm sorry if I overstepped. I know we’ve never formally talked about it, but I always assumed. Unless you don’t want-- _ hmph, _ “ her ramblings were cut off as Aang bent down, silencing her with his mouth. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with intensity. Aang desperately tried to convey his love for her through their kiss, deepening it as a soft moan escaped her lips.

When at last they broke apart, Aang rested his forehead against hers. “I do, trust me that’s all I want,” he whispered with complete sincerity. 

Choosing to ignore his earlier discomfort, Katara felt her smile grow wider at his words. Butterflies reappearing, she bit her bottom lip, “I love you.”

“I love you too. More than anything.”

“Now go sit down,” Katara pushed him away, turning back towards the counter. “I made your favorite.”

“Really?” Aang rubbed his belly, excited as it rumbled in hunger. “What’s my favorite?” He asked after a moment. He didn’t even know his own favorite water tribe dish. Although, now that he thought of it, he did particularly enjoy seaweed noodles. 

“Sea prunes,” Katara laughed as she set the bowl down in front of the repulsed air bender. 

“Yum….” Aang unenthusiastically joked. He turned his nose up as he swirled the spoon around the vile atrocity they called a delicacy. 

“Eat up,” Katara enthusiastically shoveled the soup into her own bowl. 

“Katara, I love you, but this,” he held up a shriveled prune on his wooden spoon. “Is absolutely disgusting.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” she rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Taking a bite of her own food, she savored the flavor. Sea Prunes would always remind her of her family. Sometime after the death of her mother, her Gran Gran had made the dish for their family. She remembered that meal vividly. They laughed and smiled together as a family for the first time since the raid. Although the shadow of her mother’s empty chair weighed heavily on them, Katara remembered thinking in that moment everything might be okay after all. “If you eat it all, I’ll go penguin sledding with you,” she proposed like a mother getting their child to eat their vegetables. 

“Really?” Aang perked up. They had gone penguin sledding every day for the past two weeks they’ve been at the South Pole, but neither had gotten tired of the activity. Plugging his nose, Aang quickly used the spoon to shovel the soup into his mouth. Barely chewing as it slid down his throat. He quickly grabbed a glass of water, gulping it down to rid his mouth of the foul taste. He looked up to see the water bender frozen, wooden spoon halfway to her open mouth, eyes wide. 

“That was worse than watching Sokka eat,” she pushed her food away, having lost her own appetite at the vulgar sight. 

“That’s not fair,” Aang whined. “I had to eat all of mine, so do you.” 

“Do you really want to wait to go penguin sledding?” Katara asked, knowing exactly what would convince him. 

“Fair point,” he got up, putting on the outer layer to his robes as Katara grabbed her parka. They barely made it out the door before Katara took off running, Aang's mind barely having time to register her words, “Race you.” Ignoring the odd stares the villagers sent his way, Aang took off full speed after his girlfriend. Realizing he wouldn’t be able to win, Aang gave himself a boost, bending the air behind him. He laughed as he quickly passed a disgruntled waterbender, coating her in snow as she began to bend a path of ice to increase her own speed. 

Crossing the imaginary finish line first, Aang promptly hid behind a snowbank. Falling to his knees, the airbender fought to catch his breath.  _ Crunch. Crunch.  _ He quickly bent air into his lungs when he heard Katara’s footsteps crush the snow with each step she took. Seeing her cautiously walk by, he grabbed her from behind at the waist, spinning her in circles much to the water bender’s displeasure. “PUT ME DOWN,” Katara shrieked through fits of laughter. 

Laughing, Aang set her on the ground relinquishing his hold on her. Katara playfully shoved his shoulder, “not fair, you cheated.” 

“I don’t explicitly remember you saying no bending,” he said with a smirk. He playfully moved his hand to dramatically rest on his chin in thought, “In fact, I think your exact words were ’race you’ before you took off leaving me behind to play catch up.”

“Oh, whatever. I still don’t think it’s fair,” she responded, rolling her eyes. Usually she liked the advantage bending gave, but when you're against the sheer power of the Avatar, your safest bet was no bending.

“How about a rematch? Whoever’s penguin gets to the bottom of the hill first wins.”

“Fine. But no bending,” she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“Avatar’s promise,” he swore, one hand over his heart, the other held up in promise. He watched as Katara left to go catch a penguin. Silently, he willed his fatigue to go away as his shoulders slumped in exhaustion before he dragged his feet to the nearest penguin, missing the worried look a certain waterbender sent his way. 

“You want the fish?” He cajoled the nearest penguin. He was a little bigger than the others, but Aang figured it wouldn’t matter. ‘Perhaps it would help,’ he thought, vaguely remembering Sokka saying something about gravity and weight. The Penguin in question hungrily attacked the fish held in the airbender’s hand. “Good otter penguin,” Aang stroked its head before gently picking it up. He trudged up the hill, staring at Katara as she waited for him. 

“Are you ready to lose, airbender?” She asked, already sitting on her penguin.

“I think the real question is, are you ready?” Aang playfully bantered back, laying the penguin down before sitting on it. “Three, two, one,” Aang started.

“Go,” they shouted at the same time, pushing off with all their strength. Aang laughed as his penguin slid ahead. He looked over his shoulder, laughing harder upon seeing the annoyed look on the waterbenders face. 

Katara, Being competitive, leaned forward till she practically laid flat. She looked at the distance between the two competitors, peeved, she resorted to unfavorable actions. “Come on buddy,” she whispered to the penguin. “I’ll give you an extra fish if you win.” Her bribe did nothing to change the speed of the animal, irritating the waterbender further as she reached the bottom long after a certain airbender. 

“Nice of you to join us,” Aang relished in his victory. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Katara spoke indifferently, determined not to give him the satisfaction by showing her distress over losing. “Let’s go again,” she proposed stubbornly. 

“Alright. But, don’t be mad at me when you lose,” he declared, already making his way back to the area the penguins resided. 

After Aang captured the same penguin as before, He waited atop the hill for Katara to find the ‘perfect’ penguin. “Let’s go already!” He shouted impatiently down at her. 

“I need to find the fastest Penguin!” She insisted. “At least I’m not using the same one as before! You’ll wear the poor guy out!”

“He happens to be my lucky penguin!” he exclaimed, watching Katara finally chose a penguin. “Not to mention he’s my champion,” He said matter of factly as Katara joined him at the peak of the hill. 

“Not for long,” Katara refuted. They started their race again, Aang laughing the entire way down. His penguin whizzed down the hill, quickly landing at the bottom. He looked back to watch Katara’s ‘perfect’ penguin sluggishly making its way down. She sat, arms crossed over her chest in defeat, glaring at Aang’s crooked grin. 

After countless rematches and countless losses, Katara decided to throw in the towel just as the sun began to set. “I still think you cheated. There’s no way you could have won without bending. Did you see how fat your otterpenguin was, no way it was faster.”

“Oh so we‘re fat shaming animals now?” Aang said as they set out on their long trek back to the village.

“It was practically the size of a polar bear dog!” Katara responded, dramatically gesturing with her arms the size of the animal.

“You’re cry dramatic. It wasn’t that bad. Plus, I honestly think it’s our fault the poor guy got so big. With all the fish we‘ve been giving him throughout our visit.”

“Are you proposing we stop? Because penguin sledding happens to be one of my favorite activities.”

“I’m sure we can find some new activities to occupy ourselves with,” Aang said suggestively, winking at her with an alluring twinkle in his eyes

”Aang!” Katara exclaimed, gently bumping into his shoulder.

“What! I’m sure the elephant koi won’t mind,” he responded innocently. “Although, I think the unagi might be a little annoyed.” 

“Please,” Katara rolled her eyes. “We both know that’s not what you were suggesting.”

“Katara?! I’m offended you would make such accusations. After all, I am ‘just a monk,’” he joked, using air quotes. 

“If only that line worked on my dad,” she pondered the idea. 

“I think we both know it’s Sokka we need to worry about. He screams ‘oogies’ every timel we  _ look  _ at each other. Imagine what he’d do if we actually slept in the same room.”

“Probably have a heart attack and die,” Katara suggested. “You know what we could do about it?” She smiled slyly at him, stopping him from walking further as she put her arms around his neck. Lifting onto her tiptoes, she leaned in, mouth centimeters from his ear. “Not tell him,” she whispered, sending shivers down Aang's spine. 

“You see,” Aang began matter of factly, ignoring the tingly feeling in his body. “I happen to like having my head attached to my body.” 

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him,” she whispered sultry, sending more shivers down the smitten airbenders spine. 

“You make an excellent argument,” he said defeated. Although he didn’t seem all that disappointed as he grabbed her jaw, gently pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. 

“Oogies,” the two broke apart at the disturbance. “I did not need to see that.” 

“Can we help you, Sokka?” Katara questioned, annoyed at being interrupted. 

“Dad sent me out here. You guys missed dinner and he got worried. Although, I never would have agreed if I knew my eyeball would have been assaulted.” 

“Grow up,” Katara criticized, starting back towards the village, air bender in tow.

“Says the one penguin sledding.” Sokka muttered under his breath. “And you call me immature.” 

The group made their way back to their hut. Stopping a few times as villagers greeted the Avatar and war hero’s. Careful to be quiet in consideration for the elderly already asleep, they went to their respected rooms. Aang impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for Sokka to go to bed. He glanced every few seconds at the other boy in his room, praying to the spirits he won’t fall asleep first. 

‘Finally,’ Aang thought, listening to the first snores the warrior made. He quickly jumped out of bed, making his way down the hall. 

“Katara?” Aang whispered

“Come in!” The water bender frantically whispered back. “Before you wake someone up!” The airbender quickly made his way into Katara's room, joining her on the fur bed. Katara was still surprised she managed to convince Aang to sneak behind Sokka’s back by sleeping together in the same room. They weren’t planning on doing anything intimate, at least not in a sexual way. Through their travels they found late night talks as a way to connect with one another on a spiritual level. 

Settling in beside Katara, the couple laid still, staring at the ceiling fulfilled. “I’ve missed this,” Aang whispered, overly cautious of any prying ears.

“Oh yeah,” Katara said, sitting up till she was hovering over him. “What’d you miss about it?” 

“You,” he responded simply, never one for words. He lifted his hand to gently push a wild curl behind the water benders ear, sending goosebumps up her back. His eyes roamed her face, drinking up every detail, committing it to memory. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered breathlessly. Smiling, Katara leaned down, pressing her lips softly to his, she kissed him slowly. 

Pulling apart, Katara dropped her head to the crook of his neck, laughing to herself. “You have a way with words, Avatar.”

Chuckling, Aang responded, “please, we both know that’s not true. Ninety-nine percent of the time I stutter and fumble with my words, especially when it involves you.” 

“That’s what I mean,” Katara lifted her head. Biting her lip, she gazed at the Avatar through lidded eyes. “You’re sweet without trying. That’s why,” she leaned down, giving him a peck on the lips. “I started calling you sweetie.”

“Really? You mean it wasn’t after my phenomenal baking skills,” Aang joked tiredly. He had begun to fight against his drained body, forcing his eyelids to stay open even as they dropped. Katara, noticing this, really took in his appearance for the first time. His skin was pale, taut with tension. The dark bags under his eyes doing nothing but accentuating it. 

“You need to take some time off,” Katara worried. Lightly brushing the soft skin under his eye with her thumb.

Leaning into her touch, Aang responded, “you know I can’t do that.” 

“Aang,” she started. They’ve had this argument before and they both knew the road it was going down. “You can’t help the world if you’re like this. You need to take care of yourself.” 

“Katara,” he placed his hand over hers. Looking at her, he hated himself for lying, for causing her pain by withholding the truth. But he knew the truth would only cause worse suffering. “The world won’t stop for me. If I take time off, I’ll just have to work harder to catch up.”

Sighing in defeat, she laid down. Head resting on his chest, she listened to the steady thump of his heart. “At least let me help you,” her words fell short, as the airbender was already asleep. Huffing in frustration, the waterbender soon followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody actually read these. I never do at least. Anyways, I included this chapter because I wanted to show the relationship dynamic between Aang and Katara before she finds out. I’m sorry if my writing isn’t as good regarding the fluff vs the sad. Maybe I’m just depressed lol.


	3. Father Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda gives Aang advice regarding Katara.

_Flashback_

_After seemingly hours of standing in the hall, the young airbender finally lifted his shaking hand to knock on the door in front of him._

_“Come in,” he heard a deep voice say from the inside._

_“Uh...Chief Hakoda?...Sir?” Aang said unsure of himself as he pushed open the door to Hakoda’s room in the palace. It was the two year anniversary of the end of The Hundred Year War and the Earth King was hosting peace meetings all month. All the prominent figures were there, as well as the ones who weren’t but were delusional enough to think they were, much to the GAangs displeasure upon seeing General Fong._

_“Aang! Come on in, you don’t need to stand there all night,“ the warrior said, sounding pleasantly surprised, letting the airbender slightly relax at his positive reception. “What brings you by?”_

_“Well….you see...the thing is,” Aang rambled, his hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck._

_Hakoda waited patiently for Aang to collect his thoughts. He had an idea as to what the young man came to discuss._

_Taking a deep breath, Aang finally spoke coherently, “I’ve come to ask for Katara's hand in marriage.”_

_“Look, the thing is,” Hakoda started seriously._

_“Before you say no,” the airbender cut in. “I acknowledge I cannot give Katara everything she needs. I have no materialistic possessions, I’m always traveling, and my duties as the Avatar will always have to be placed above her. But...I love her,” he said with complete sincerity. “I love her and that will never change. I will spend every day of the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make her happy.”_

_“Aang, son, let me stop you right there,” Hakoda noticed Aang visibly brightened at his word selection. “I give you my blessing to marry Katara, however,” he promptly held up a hand before the airbender could get carried away. “You need to wait two years to ask until you're both of age.”_

_“Of course sir,” the young man could barely contain his excitement as he nodded vigorously._

“ _You know,” Hakoda chuckled, marveling at the irony. “For a second it sounded like you wanted me to say no, listing off all your negative qualities. Quite different from all the other men, they wouldn’t stop talking about every ‘exceptional’ thing about themselves. It sounded more like they wanted to marry themselves than Katara.”_

_“Other men?” Aang cocked his head perplexed, feeling slightly insecure. He had known Katara had admirers, that was partly the reason he was asking for her hand so young, but he never imagined they had already approached Hakoda._

_Realizing his mistake, Hakoda quickly tried to consol the boy. “Don’t worry about them,” he waved a hand nonchalantly. “Katara loves you, that’s all that matters.”_

_Brightening once again, the young airbender started to drift off into his own thoughts of a certain someone before a hand jerked him back to reality. Directing his gaze up, he saw the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe looking down at him with fatherly affection._

_“I can’t wait to make you an official member of the family .”_

* * *

Have you decided how you're going to ask?” Hakoda asked the young boy as they sat in the empty council room. After a long day of meetings with the village elders, the Avatar, the Chief, and the Southern Representative of Cranefish Town, decided to take a breather before discussing their opinions on the meeting. 

“Not yet,” Aang responded bleakly, hoping it would be enough to end the conversation. He noticed Sokka sympathetically looking at him from across the table. He understood the young Avatar's dislike of the subject after his last attempt to bring it up.

“Come on. You’ve had two years to daydream about the day, and you're telling me you have zero ideas?”

“I’ve been dreaming about asking her to marry me since we first met,” the Avatar confessed, shocking both warriors. “But, now that I’m able to, none of it seems right,” he answered far away.

“Just tell her you love her,” Hakoda offered. “Women are easier than a lot of men like to think. They don’t need a big grand gesture, just being yourself would be enough.” 

“Thanks, Chief Hakoda. I appreciate your input, but it’s not that simple,” Aang said glumly.

“Why not?” Hakoda pressed. 

“Dad,” Sokka’s cut in. “Leave it alone, he’ll do it when they're ready.” 

“No, I want to know what’s the issue,” Hakoda told his son, before turning into a protective dad and focusing his attention back to the Avatar.

“The truth is,” Aang began despondently. Surprising the older warrior as he had never seen the cheerful boy so depressed. “Katara would be happier with someone else. But, I’m too selfish to let her go.”

“That’s polar dog crap,” Hakoda scoffed. “I’ve never seen my daughter happier than when she’s with you. You'll make her happy your whole lives, don’t overthink it.” 

“That’s the thing though,” the boy said, wincing at the warriors words. “I don’t have that long,” he finally confessed. 

Hakoda stared at the last air nomad, shocked. “Are you saying…”

“That I’m dying,” Aang finished for him. “Yes.”

“And Katara doesn’t know?” At the boy's nod, Hakoda put the pieces together. “You won’t ask her because you think you’ll be condemning her, chaining her to a dying man. That if you ask her, it’ll somehow make the loss greater. It won’t. And regardless, it’s not your choice to make. You need to tell her. And then, you need to ask her. Let her decide,” he commanded gently. Understanding it was a tough subject, but that the boy needed to hear it. 

“I don’t know if I can,” he whispered ashamed. “How can I promise her the rest of our lives?!” He questioned, voice rising to a shout in anger. “When she will live her _entire_ life without me?!” He looked at the older man, enraged at the world. “I made a betrothal necklace for her the _first_ time we were in the North Pole! I knew I wanted to marry her since I was a _boy_! There was never anybody else and never going to be! And now,” his voice lowered in defeat, shoulders slumping. “Now, I feel like some cosmic joke. Like the universe is getting its revenge on me for turning my back on it. Because if I didn’t, I never would have met her,” he finished distantly. Forgetting the reason they were there in the first place, Aang resorted back to his ways, storming out of the room, unable to stand the suffocating walls any longer. 

The father and son duo sat staring at the door the airbender left through, minds slowly processing the unusual outburst. “Are you going to tell him betrothal necklaces aren’t a Southern tradition?” Sokka broke the silence. 

“Not a chance.”


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang disappears. Revelations are made.

The weight of the future often led the young airbender to recall the freedom of the past, so it was unsurprising to the monk when he realized his feet took him to his beloved bison. “Hey boy,” he stretched his arms around the bison's furry snout. Nuzzling his head in the soft fluff, he felt calmer already. “You want to go for a flight?” The bison bellowed, nuzzling his own head into his companions arms in agreement. 

Laughing, Aang gracefully bent himself onto the bison's head. Taking off, he relished in the freedom the air provided. There was nothing better to an airbender than open skies. Despite its murkiness, the flight was smooth sailing. The airbender found himself resenting this, for it didn’t help his escape attempt. His mind wouldn’t stop its continual loop of Hakoda's words.

_‘You think you’ll be condemning her.’_

” _Ahhh,”_ he cried out, slamming his head on Appa’s back in exasperation at the intrusive thoughts _._ ‘I would be!’ he thought bitterly. ‘If we were married, I’d be taking a part of her with me to the grave. Her ability to love would be gone forever. She would never marry again. Never betray her late husband by taking a new one. She wouldn’t smile, or laugh. If we were married, she’d forever be ‘chained’ to my remembrance.

Already clutched in his hand, he took the cool stone out of his pocket. He incessantly flipped the pendent between his fingers, contemplating throwing the cursed object into the snowy abyss below. So long as he had it, the wretched thing would only serve as temptation. Something he was already indulging in. 

_‘Let her decide.’_

“ _AHHHH_ ,” he yelled once more in frustration, jumping up on Appa’s head, much to the discomfort of the bison. ”I can’t let her decide,” he angrily gestured with his arms, pacing back and forth on the small area. ”She’ll doom herself by saying yes without thinking, and I won’t be able to stop her.”

He clenched his hand tighter around the pendent, mind split in two. In a moment of strength, he chucked it as hard as he could. The weight on his shoulders lifted ever so slightly, before settling back down tenfold. “What have I done?” he frantically put his hands on his face, regretting his stupidity. His legs wobbled and gave out. His knees fell onto the head of his bison. 

He watched his hands reach for the reins. Directing Appa, he started towards the general direction he threw the pendant. Landing randomly, Aang airbended himself onto the thick snow. It was hard to walk through. The snow was packed deep, up to his knees. He languidly forced his legs through the barrier, eyes searching for a microscopic speck. 

”I’m never going to find it,” he whispered defeated. 

Sensing his despair, Appa bellowed, bumping into his companion with his giant head. In understanding, Aang smiled at his best friend. Hugging the beast back, he spoke, “You’re right. I can’t give up.” Brightening slightly, the airbender set out on his hunt once more.

* * *

When Sokka got home, he found sister frantically wearing a trail into the floor of the common area. “Careful, you’ll ruin the carpet.” He regretted his quipp as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“Shut up, Sokka!” Katara stopped her pacing, turning her rage onto her brother. “Aang left!” She shrieked. “He _left!”_

Sokka's body immediately tensed at his sister's words. _“_ Calm down,” he told more than just Katara. His mind roamed back to a despondent airbender, only an hour ago, storming off. “What do you mean, ‘he left?’” 

“I know you can be dense sometimes,” Katara scoffed, not having the patience to deal with her brother. “But what do you think it means? He left! Just like he always does when things get hard.” 

“There has to be an explanation,” Sokka offered. “How do you even know he left?” 

“Because!” Katara exclaimed, pacing again. “I saw him running towards Appa, when I called out to him, he flat out ignored me! By the time I got to the stables, he was already in the air!” 

“Maybe he didn’t hear you,” Sokka tried for a logical explanation. There was no way he’d run away. He'd never do that to Katara. Right?

“I highly doubt that,” Katara muttered irritated. 

“He just needs time, he’ll come back to us. He has too,” he consoled her. But, his heart wasn't in it. He wanted to believe his words, but he couldn't. Not after the countless times the young Avatar solved his problems by running away. 

“Whatever. I’m done,” she spit the words out. Throwing her hands up, she stormed off to her room. Seeking the salvation the personal place would offer. 

Falling onto her furs, she groaned into her pillow. “Why did he ignore me and run off,” she puzzled. ‘Maybe he’s mad about last night? I didn’t mean to argue about taking time off. No it can’t be that,’ she sighed. ‘We’ve had that conversation dozens of times, he’s never gotten mad at me for it. Maybe I did something else though.’

The waterbender stared blankly at the wall, watching the lines of her possessions blur as the room morphed from white to pink. She let her mind be consumed by thoughts, ‘I probably did something to make him run off. Maybe he’s mad I forced him into betraying Sokka’s trust?’ She spiraled, mind reliving every interaction she’s had with the Avatar. Searching for the answer she refused to look for until she fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Sokka watched Katara stomp into her room. As soon as he saw her disappear, he was out the door. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to the place he just left. Upon reaching city hall, Sokka barreled into his father as the man exited the building. 

“Woaaaah. Slow down, son,” Hakoda scolded before he saw the boy's face. Sokka looked up at his father, face streaked with tears. 

“He’s gone dad,” he choked through sobs. 

“Who’s gone?” 

“Aang,” he sniffed. “He just took Appa and left” 

Hakoda was transported back seemingly decades ago. The same suffering eyes looking back at him, tortured with the same pain caused by the same airbender. “He’ll be back,” he placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, silently wishing he would be right. 

“How do you know that?” Sokka whispered. His father wrapped his strong arms around the boy, remembering a time his head fit in the palm of his hand. It was much easier to console the boy back then. 

“Because he always does. We’re his family, his home.”

Sokka prayed to the spirits his father would right, but he couldn't help the gut feeling he was wrong. He pulled away from his fathers comforting embrace. Wiping the tears with the back of his hand, he stared, dejectedly at the older man. “What if that's too much for him? Or worse, what if it’s not enough anymore.”

Hakoda didn't know how to answer that. How were you supposed to tell your child something that would shatter their heart? Putting a hand on his shoulder, Hakoda landed on saying, “ We’ll just have to wait and see. Now let's go home,” He changed the subject to a safe topic. “It’s about dinner time, and I'm hungry,” he rubbed his belly when it rumbled in agreement. 

The two warriors made their way back for dinner. It was pleasantly uneventful. Katara was already asleep in her room. Deciding to let her, the group quietly ate their bowls of sea prunes Kanna prepared. All the while, Sokka missed the annoying complaints of a disgusted Airbender.

* * *

Sokka struggled carrying everything at once. He had decided to go on a fishing trip to clear his head from all of the trading negotiations he took part of the previous day. At least, that’s what he told himself. In the back of his mind, he knew it was a welcome distraction from his mind processing Aang's recent disappearance.

In an attempt to be efficient by making one trip, the warrior carried two paddles, one fishing rod, a barrel of bait, and a large tackle box in both arms. He fought to maintain his grip on all the items as they gradually slipped. Reaching the canoe just in time, he finally deposited the items carefully on the ground so not to ruin them.

“Sokka?” Katara asked shyly from behind him. “Can I come with you?”

“Of course,” Sokka answered perplexed. Although during the war Katara enjoyed fishing, it was only to get away from the ‘womanly’ chores she distested. So it was natural for Sokka to be confused as she helped him ready the canoe. “Any particular reason you wanted to come?” He inquired, stealthily keeping an eye on her. It was obvious there was something wrong. Her body idly moved through the motions, placing rods in the canoe, untying this and that, grabbing the bait, but her mind was clearly not present. 

“Is it wrong for me to want to spend time with my brother?” Katara snapped defensively, getting into the canoe. 

“No. No, nothing wrong with that,” Sokka raised his hands up to diffuse her unjust aggression. He carefully stepped into the canoe with one leg, pushing off the snow bank with the other. He handed Katara a worn out paddle, keeping the matching one for himself. Settling onto the seat, the siblings began paddling away from the village. 

“So….this is...fun,” Sokka drawled hesitantly as they paddled. Still wary of his sister's attitude and the water surrounding them. ”I really missed this. You know...the peace…. and the quiet. Really lets your... mind, wander,” Sokka finished awkwardly. He stopped trying as he noticed his sister's annoyed look, devising to let her talk when she was ready. 

This didn‘t last long. Unable to take another second of silence, Sokka attempted conversation once more, “really takes you back, huh. Reminds me of when we found Aang.”

“Yeah, back when he actually told me things,” Katara muttered, brows furrowed while concentrating on the water. Realizing the trigger to Katara's attitude, Sokka sighed.

‘This isn’t going to be easy,’ he thought. Keeping the secret was hard enough without Katara’s interrogation skills coming to light. Holding it together in front of everybody, pretending to laugh and joke, pretending everything was fine when it wasn’t. All Sokka wanted to do was shed some manly tears and hug the boy who became his brother in all the ways that counted. 

Finally breaking, Katara stopped her paddling, Sokka mimicking her actions. “You would tell me right?” Katara's eyes welled in anger, in frustration, in hurt, and in loneliness. She looked up, two pairs of the same eyes locking. Receiving silence, she desperately begged for answers, “You would tell. If something was wrong with Aang. You would tell me, right?” 

“I-“ Sokka started, unsure of what he could say to console her. Tears welled within his own eyes as he stared back.

“I just…” she looked up at the murky sky in frustration as the tears began to fall freely down her rosy cheeks. “I can tell he’s hiding something from me. He acts like he’s happy, but, I _know_ that he’s not. I’ve tried to tell myself I’m imagining things, but...I’m not, am I? Tell me. Was it me?” Her gaze found him again, pleading for answers with her crestfallen eyes. “Did I do something wrong? Am I the reason he’s so unhappy?” 

“No, he loves you Katara. You never do anything but make him happy,” he tried to reassure her. Praying beyond hope she won’t ask the one question that will make him fall apart. 

“Then what is it?!” she half shouted in irritation. Sokka watched, powerless as the ocean began to ripple, the water splashed, and the ice cracked. “Why won’t he tell me?! What could be so bad that he has to hide it from me?!”

“Katara, he will tell you when he’s ready. Just, be patient,” her brother consoled. 

“You know! don't you?” She accused, enraged. ”Aang really told you and not me!” She scoffed, feeling inadequate. 

“It’s not like that,” Sokka began to explain, but Katara could see the guilt written across his features. 

“Then what is it like?” She interrogated. 

‘How am I going to diffuse this?’ Sokka thought, frantically searching for the right words to say. 

“Tell me the truth,” Katara whispered, all sense of anger gone, replaced entirely by hurt. 

“The truth,” Sokka whispered back, his own tears now falling. This is what he was terrified she’d ask. She could always tell when he lied. It got to the point that he wondered who was the better lie detector, her or Toph. But he was afraid of telling her the truth. It was more than she could handle, more than _he_ could handle. “The truth is,” he began honestly, staring blankly into his sister's waiting eyes, silently apologizing to his best friend for betraying his confidence. “He’s dying.” 

“No. No. That can’t be it,” Katara denied. “That’s not true!” She shrieked, ice cracking all around them. “You’re lying! You have to be,” she whispered at the repugnant idea.

“Katara,” Sokka tried to soothe. At the pitying look in his eyes, Katara withdrew into herself. 

Overwhelmed, she shook her head, slowly at first but gradually faster as the words sunk deeper into the recesses of her mind. She clutched her arms, folding in on herself as she sobbed into her knees. Like a child she rocked herself back and forth, but the motions did little to soothe her shaking body. “He...he can’t be, _dying,”_ her voice cracked on the word. Her mind wouldn’t process the strong arms wrapping themselves around her. And it most certainly did not register the sobs raking through the body clutching her. But it cruelly reminded her of a lifeless Avatar in the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Sei.

* * *

When the siblings got back to the village, it was well past noon. Katara's body ached from the tiredness brought on by crying for long periods of time. She watched, a passenger in her own body, as she helped Sokka unload the canoe. The only thing she felt was the sting of the frozen tears left by the bitter cold. 

Katara’s hands tied the canoe to the post on the bank, before her feet walked her towards their igloo. Her mind failed to notice the odd stares shot her way at her disgruntled appearance. She kept walking, one foot in front of the other until she managed to arrive home. Dropping the items, she made her way inside. Sitting in the common area, she stared blankly ahead. Waiting. 

Sokka, still at the canoe, was not faring much better. His mind reminded him of an uncontrollable Avatar in a vengeful State brought on by pain, suffering, and anger. ‘What will he do when he gets back and finds out I told her?’ He thought frantically. ‘I’ll end up six feet under.’ His mind focused on this concept, refusing to wander onto the dangerous subjects of missing Avatars. Grabbing their items, he hastily made his way back to their hut. Putting them away, he snuck over to the neighbors and fellow warriors hut, careful to avoid any airbenders that may be lurking about.

* * *

Out of pure coincidence, Aang found the pendant. He had stayed out all night, tirelessly searching. He passed out once, waking up to find Appa curled next to him. The bisons heat, the only thing that kept him alive in the icy tundra. Nevertheless, the struggle he endured was worth it in the end. He felt his body flood with relief when his frozen hand connected with the smooth stone. He was lucky he felt it, because he almost didn’t. 

Holding it, the temptation was back, forever present in his pocket. But, that was okay to the young airbender. The mere thought of it drove him through the day. It's what drove him to mount Appa and fly back to the village. 

The sun was high by the time he got back to the stables. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the serene trough. It wasn’t pretty. His robes were disgruntled. His skin was ashen, accentuating the darkness of his eye bags. He vacantly stared into the eyes of...himself? It didn’t seem like himself. It...it couldn’t be. He was full of life, not merely a shadow. He hesitantly reached out, gently tapping the water with the tip of his finger to assure himself it was real. 

It rippled. 

He tore his feet away, forcing himself to trudge back towards their hut. “You’re back early,” the Avatar put on a cheerful front when greeting his girlfriend. He hadn’t expected her to come back this early. Usually she was helping Pakku teach his class. Perhaps she got the day off again. Truth be told, he wished she didn't. It would have allowed him to be left alone and taken a well needed nap. He was drained after being up all night searching. He walked over to the place Katara sat, still facing away from him. Dropping down to kiss her on the head in greeting, he paused. Her eyes were bloodshot, rosy cheeks tear stained. “Hey,” he soothed, sitting down next to her. “What’s wrong?” In the back of his mind he knew, but refused to believe it. 

“Where were you?” Her words were robotic. It wasn't the real question she wanted to ask, but she couldn't bring herself to ask that one. 

“I’m sorry,” the airbender apologized honestly. He hadn’t meant to disappear like that, only clear his head for a bit. “I was exercising Appa and he got tired,” It wasn't a half lie. While his bison was faring better than himself, the iceberg took its own toll on the beast. “I decided to stay the night, I thought it’d be cruel to overwork him. I'm sorry for worrying you.”

“Is he dying too?” she whispered, staring blankly into his stormy grey eyes. 

“I-“ he started, unable to finish. He guiltily tore his gaze away from her pained eyes, he was never able to lie to her. 

A flip switched in Katara at the confirmed truth. Tears immediately streamed down her face. The water bender flung herself into the lap of the young Avatar. Grasping onto his robes, she sobbed, nuzzling her head into his chest. In an attempt to comfort her, Aang laid his hands on her back, clutching her to himself. He stared off into space, blank eyes unreadable as he listened to her anguish.

They sat there. Frozen. For hours.

* * *

After crying herself dry for the second time in the span of a day, Katara broke the silence at last. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered defeatedly.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” even to his own ears he sounded foolish. 

“This is not something you hide from me!” Katara shouted. Infuriated, she let her emotions get the best of her. She pounded his chest with her clenched fist. Aang didn’t move a muscle to stop her, taking the beating with a resigned look in his eyes. “I would have found out eventually!” _Thudd._ She struck him again. “You’re _DYING,_ Aang!” _Thudd. Thudd. “_ You’re.. _._ dying _,”_ she spoke with realization, her fist falling limply in a feeble punch. She looked up at him, face scrunched up in despair, tears incapable of falling. “You’re, _dying,”_ she whispered, voice cracking on the word. She reached up with a trembling palm, cupping the soft skin of his cheek. Aang closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, savoring every second. 

The airbender felt her pillowy lips press softly against his own. He pressed back, desperate to be close in any way. “I’m sorry,” he whispered between kisses, tears flowing in remorse. “I’m sorry,” he whispered the words over and over again. Each time Katara grasped him tighter, deeping their kiss. Eventually, Katara reluctantly pulled away, resting her forehead against the blue arrow. 

“There has to be something we can do. Some medicine, or exercise, or…. Or something!” she relentlessly searched for the slightest bit of hope. 

“There’s nothing,” Aang laughed through gritted teeth. “Don’t you get that, there’s _nothing.”_

Closing her eyes tightly, Katara shook her head, “No I..I don’t believe that. I _refuse_ to believe that.” 

“Katara,” Aang cajoled, gently grabbing her head between his calloused hands, stopping her from shaking. “Look at me Katara,” he whispered softly. At the girl's jerk of refusal, Aang sternly commanded, “Look at me!” The waterbender slowly opened her eyes, staring at the desolate airbender. “There is _nothing_ you can do. I have already looked in all of your medical books. There is _nothing_! I am one hundred and sixteen years old. Bumi died! He died last year and I…” his gaze unfocused while he finished, “I will soon follow.” 

“I love you,” she whispered with her whole heart, needing to say it after her mind barely began to grasp the severity of their situation.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, not understanding how it was possible to love someone as much as he loved her. 

“Marry me then,” she whispered desperately.

“Katara,” Aang spoke dejected. “I can’t do that to you,” he reached up with his hand, gently stroking her tear stained cheeks with the pad of his thumb. ”You deserve to marry someone you can spend your entire life with, not just a fraction of it.” 

“I don’t care,” the waterbender admitted vulnerably. “I want to spend the rest of our lives together. However long or short they may be. There was never anybody else and never will be.” A smile broke across Aang's face, he kissed her soundly at the familiar words he spoke to her father. 

“Okay,” he whispered, lidded eyes gazing adoringly at his fiancé. “I don’t know how you do it, but you always know exactly how to convince me of anything. If you said the sky was purple and made of hedgehogs, I’d probably believe it,” he half heartedly laughed at his own joke in an attempt to raise the mood. 

“I think Sokka would call it my ‘womanly charm,’” Katara joked playfully. 

“No,” Aang spoke just as playful but sincere. “I think it’s your Katara charm, because no other woman could do to me what you do.” 

“There you go again!” Katara exclaimed slightly annoyed, although the butterflies in her stomach sang a different tune. 

“What?!” Aang questioned, ecstatic he succeeded in his goal. 

“Being all sweet without trying,” she playfully shoved his shoulder. “I think the real question is how do _you_ do it?” 

“I believe it would be my ‘manly charm.’” 

“More like your Aang charm,” she leaned in, smiling as their lips locked another time. She sighed wistfully thinking about their newfound engagement. Yet the thoughts were short lived as her mind apprehended their current situation. Taking on a serious tone, Katara broke apart. “I want to start our married life as soon as possible. I don’t want to wait.” Aang nodded in agreement, understanding her unsaid words.

They couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody who has seen the anime ‘Your Lie in April,’ the way Katara cries on Aang was heavily inspired by the scene Koari cries on Kousei right before her surgery. (Incase that helps anybody visualize better) 
> 
> Side note: highly recommend that anime, it made me bawl
> 
> Also I put a reference to Will from TID if anybody’s read that.


End file.
